Assassin Of Arendelle
by lycan13
Summary: Taught by Edward Kenway, Elsa owns the seas. Pirate and Countess she bows to no one. But when the Templars usurp Arendelle Elsa must keep the princess safe and train her to take her home back. Eventual Elsanna, Pirate AU


**Assassin of Arendelle**

 **Prologue**

 **1717-1725**

 _1725…_

Captain Esmeralda sat in a tavern surrounded by cutthroats and pirates. "Alright lads," she said pouring herself some rum, "I'll give you my honest opinion. You ask me can this new captain promise you a life of prizes, plunder, and adventure? Aye, for amongst all the women of fortune sailing these waters she ranks among the most clever. There was a time I thought myself the deadliest woman of these seas. But this lass is a fearsome fiend that thrives of trouble and turmoil. I've seen her clear the deck of a Southern Galleon like it we nothing. Fighting like a devil dressed as a lady. And she's a canny one. Knows her way around every crack and crevice of these islands. So if it's fortune and adventure then Captain Elsa Winters' your girl. Only, don't meddle in her private affairs. For there's more mystery in that lass then even I dare ask."

* * *

 _Arendelle 1717…_

Arendelle was a beautiful and bustling city. The market sold everything from food to ice. The people lived well, ruled by a wise and fair King and Queen. Trade flowed in Arendelle, but most of it was export. Arendelle was rich in many trade goods. Without Arendelle other kingdoms would dry up. Arendelle traded things like furs, ale, glögg, quality wood, ice, and wheat. But that didn't mean there weren't any imports. Many trade ships came to Arendelle with silks, exotic foods, rum, sugar, and many other things.

Elsa Winters walked along the docks marveling at the ships. The 15 year old inhaled the sea air blissfully and thought about how she wanted to sail. Not as a merchant or just to travel, she wanted to be a pirate. As an orphan girl who had nothing, the thought of earning a fortune on the high seas made her oceanic eyes shine with hope. She wore a simple white tunic and brown pants with black boots. She had a simple rapier on her left hip.

"Hey Elsa!"

The blonde turned at the sound of the voice to see her friend Kristoff, also 15, waving at her. The big blonde man had grown up in the orphanage with her. Like her he wanted to sail the seas. He was dressed similar to her and had a flintlock pistol on one hip and a small rapier on the other.

"Well?" she asked as he approached.

"I think I found a promising ship."

"Then let's go!"

Elsa was in awe of the ship. It was a beautiful two mast brig with black leather sails. She was 60 meters long from her stern to the tip of her bowsprit, 48.5 meters high, had a width of 11.9 meters, and also had twenty-six leather sails. Accompanying this, she was armed with forty-six broadside cannons, four chaser cannons and two swivel guns. She had an iron plated naval ram as well as iron plating reinforcement across her hull. She noticed the figure head, a bird.

They got on deck where Elsa noticed mortar cannons and they saw a beautiful red haired women issuing orders.

"Alright men we'll be here a week, but that doesn't mean we can afford to be careless. Inform me of any needed repairs and if we need a refill on ammo and other supplies. Then we can drown ourselves at the nearest tavern."

She was answered with cheers.

"Um pardon me miss," Elsa began, "Are you the captain?"

"Ello lass, no I'm not. My name is Anne Bonny. I'm the Quarter Master. Our captain is currently ashore. Why?"

"We'd like to join." Kristoff answered confidently.

"Do you now? Jack!"

"Aye ma'am?" one of the sailors said.

"Go fetch the captain. We have some volunteers."

"Right away ma'am!"

Elsa wasn't sure what to make of the captain when she first saw him. His dirty blond hair tied in a short ponytail and he wore a strange outfit, white robes with leather armor. But then she saw his eyes and she could tell, he'd seen it all. He had four gold pistols strapped to his chest and on his hips were twin swords she had never seen before.

"What's going on Bonny?" he asked his Quarter Master.

"These two want to join our crew."

"Is that so?"

"Aye captain." Kristoff said.

"Why?" the captain asked.

"We've always wanted to sail." Elsa said. "And your ship is beautiful."

"Aye, that she is."

"What do you call her?" Elsa asked.

"I call her the _Jackdaw_."

"After the bird."

"Exactly. I'll let you join but let me ask you something."

They nodded and waited for what he had to say.

"The sea is dangerous and I'm talking more than storms and sea life. There will be times we have to fight and kill other people. Are you prepared for that?"

"Aye captain!" they answered together.

The captain smiled. "Then welcome aboard. I'm Captain Edward Kenway, here." He said and tossed each of them a sack of coins. "Buy yourselves a blade that can actually cut something."

* * *

 _A week later…_

Elsa and Kristoff stood on the _Jackdaw_ 's deck. Each with a new British cutlass on one hip.

"Hoist anchor men!" Captain Kenway shouted and the men along with Elsa and Kristoff moved to do as they were told. "Let's cast off! Full sail!"

Elsa couldn't stop smiling as she looked out to the horizon, finally she was on the sea.

After a few weeks on board Elsa and Kristoff were fully working members of the crew. Now they were ready to help take a ship.

"Ship off the broadside! Schooner! Appears to be alone sir!" Anne Bonny said.

"Elsa!" Kenway called.

"Captain?"

"Think you and your friend can handle the swivels?"

"Aye Captain! Come on Kristoff!"

"Ready men? FIRE!"

After a few volleys of cannon fire the schooner was disabled.

"Reel them in lads!" Kenway said before he climbed one of the masts.

Elsa and Kristoff jumped onto the schooner with the other members of the crew and fought with the Spanish soldiers.

Suddenly Kenway dropped down from above them stabbing a solider and then he stood brandishing his unique twin swords. The Spanish soldiers quickly lied down their arms.

As then men broke open a barrel of rum Elsa got her herself a mug and brought one to Kenway.

"Captain?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me to fight like you do?"

"Oh? You want to fight like I do?"

"Yes! The way you fought when we took the schooner, it was fast, ruthless, and elegant. I want to fight like that."

Kenway smiled. "Then rest up. We make land soon. Your training begins then."

* * *

 _In the forest of Great Iguana a few days later…_

"Captain?" Elsa began, "Why bring me here?"

"We need room for what I'm going to teach you. There is more to this then fighting."

"I'm ready."

Kenway put on his hood. "Then let us begin."

* * *

 _Havana 1722 …_

A slaver walked through the dark streets of Havana as it rained and headed for the docks. A figure moved stealthily behind him, steadily getting closer, than it was right behind him.

The slaver fell over dead when the figure, a women walked past. She quickly retracted her wrist blades and continued walking as if nothing happened. Elsa smiled as she continued walking toward the docks. She unsheathed and sheathed her wrist blades one more time just because she enjoyed it.

At 20 she had become even more beautiful and wore her hair in a single braid over her shoulder. The skinny orphan had become more womanly with a curvaceous but lithe figure. Her eyes held much wisdom behind them showing she had seen much. Not to mention she could now drink half the crew under the table. She now had four cannon barrel pistols strapped to her chest and twin privateer cutlasses on her hips. She wore a long black coat over a white tunic, brown pants with black boots, and a black tricorn hat.

When Elsa got back to the ship she noticed something seemed up with Kenway.

"Captain? Something wrong?" she asked.

He gestured for her to follow her into his cabin. He sat as his desk and waited a few moments before he began.

"I recently got a letter. Caroline…she's dead."

"Oh God, Edward I'm sorry."

"There's more…I'm a father. Have been for several years now. I'm giving up my life as a pirate. I owe it to my daughter."

"I understand."

"I'll be keeping the _Jackdaw_ but the robes, the golden flintlocks, the dart gun, and the pistol swords. I'm leaving all that to you."

"Edward?"

"I've taught you everything I know. I know you're not ready to leave the life of a pirate behind just yet. I know when you get your own ship you'll make a fine captain."

"Thank you, it's been an honor Captain Edward Kenway."

* * *

 _Corona, 1 month later…_

A schooner pulled into port. The gangplank was lowered and the sailors helped the merchants unload their goods.

Elsa sat a box of sugar on the docks. She took of her tricorn hat for a second. She was currently wearing her black coat instead of the robes.

"Hey Elsa!" the captain said.

"Yes captain?"

"Go on and take a walk around the marketplace. The rest of us can handle unloading."

"Thank you captain." Elsa said and set off.

The platinum blonde soon found herself in a tavern and sat down at the bar.

"You want anything?" a young barmaid asked.

"Coconut rum."

Elsa looked her over as she poured her drink. She was pretty thing. About 19 or 20 with neck length black hair and blue eyes.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Elsa asked.

"A few."

Elsa smirked and with a sultry whisper asked. "Is your room available?"

The barmaid almost dropped the bottle and blushed. "Um, ah…"

"Did I scare you?"

"No…what's your name?"

"Elsa."

"I'm Bonnie…and you'd be welcome in my room tonight." Bonnie said with a shy smile.

"Another round miss!" another patron called.

"Coming!" Bonnie said.

On her way back to the bar one of the drunkards grabbed her. He was a large man about as big as Kristoff.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He didn't listen as one hand grabbed her ass. "Come sit with me sweetie."

"Let go of me!"

"Oi!" Elsa said getting his attention. "She told you let go."

"She's just playing hard to get." He said with a lecherous smile.

Elsa frowned and walked up to him. She then twisted one of his arms behind his back causing him to let go of Bonnie.

"When a girl says no, she means it!" she then let go and turned back to the bar.

"Watch out!" Bonnie cried as the man threw a punch at Elsa.

Elsa ducked, spun, and threw and uppercut to his chin.

"What the? Get her!" he said to his friends.

"Let's see, one, two, three, so there's four of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" she said with exaggerated drama.

Suddenly one of the men cried out in pain as another man twisted his arm behind his back. "You call for backup." Kristoff answered before he threw the guy across the tavern. He tackled the other two leaving Elsa with the leader.

Elsa punched him so hard he stumbled backwards. Kristoff was easily handling the other two guys on his own and threw them out the door.

"Beat it." Elsa said venomously to the leader before he ran for it.

"Sorry about that." Elsa said.

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie said.

Later on Elsa spent some more time around the marketplace watching the merchants and traders try to sell their wares.

She approached a weapon merchant.

"Good day miss." The merchant said.

"Hello, do you have bullets for a flintlock?"

"Aye."

"I'll take some." She said dropping some coins.

As she walked away double checking her pistols she noticed someone dragging a girl into an alley. The girl appeared as if she had been drugged or unconscious.

 _Not while I'm in town._ Elsa thought before she climbed to the rooftops. She jumped a few rooftops till she right above the alley she saw the girl get dragged into. The girl was propped against the wall while her kidnapper talked to two other men. Elsa pulled the blowgun out of her coat and shot a berserk dart at one of them. He quickly killed one of them before the third man killed him, then he got a throwing knife to the heart.

Elsa then dropped down into the alley and knelt next to the girl. "Miss? Are you alright?"

She was beautiful with fair skin that had a natural light blush to it and golden blonde hair that stopped right above her thighs. Her hair was noticeably shiny, like satin. She also had light freckles, mostly around her nose. Her dress was a lavender corset top laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt was purple and decorated with swirling and floral designs, in pink, dark purple and white. The skirt's hemline was above her ankles, but below her calves. Her sleeves at the top were puffed and striped with pink and lavender, and the rest is a pale baby pink with white lace at the end. She was barefoot underneath. She groaned and opened her large bright green eyes. "What hit me?"

"Looks like some men were trying to kidnap you.

The girl snapped fully awake. "What!? Where am I?"

"Relax miss, I stopped them."

The breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Now, 3 2 1."

Suddenly a large white horse rode up next to the alley and his rider dismounted.

He was of average height and build with fair skin, short brown hair, a scruffy goatee, and brown eyes. He wore a blue-grey vest over a white shirt and cream colored breaches with black boots. He had a small chameleon on his shoulder.

"Rapunzel?" he called.

"I'm over here Eugene." She said as she and Elsa stood up.

Eugene walked up to them and the chameleon jumped onto Rapunzel's shoulder. "Thanks Pascel." She said to the chameleon.

"Are you alright?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah thanks to… sorry what's your name?"

"Elsa Winters."

"Well Ms. Winters you just became a friend of the crown." Rapunzel said brightly.

"Pardon?"

Eugene smirked. "You just saved Princess Rapunzel."

For a few seconds Elsa stood there in shock before she fell to one knee. "I had no idea! My lady!"

"Rise." Rapunzel said. "I'm not big on all that formal 'my lady' stuff. But you shall be rewarded for your efforts. Come with us."

* * *

"Mother! Father!" Rapunzel said and ran to embrace her parents. After they let go Eugene handed her her tiara and she put it on. "Mother, father, someone tried to kidnap me in the markets today but I had help. Allow me to present my rescuer Ms. Elsa Winters."

Elsa kneeled before the King and Queen of Corona.

"Rise Ms. Winters." The King said. "Ms. Winters you have saved what the Queen and I hold most dear. Name your reward."

"A ship." Elsa said.

"Pardon?"

"All I want is a ship, a brig."

"Then you shall have it."

"Father," Rapunzel said and whispered something in his ear.

The King smiled before he addressed Elsa again. "My daughter has requested that we add to this. There is a small island of the coast of Corona, it is yours Lady Elsa."

"That is far too generous, wait, _Lady_ Elsa?"

"She has also requested we grant you the title of Countess."

"Your majesty! I couldn't possibly accept!"

"You have to!" Rapunzel said. "No take backs, Princess's orders."

"Very well."

* * *

Rapunzel walked with Elsa and Kristoff along the docks leading Elsa to her ship.

"So," Rapunzel began, "Why do you want a ship? It's clear you're not a merchant."

"Your right. I'm a pirate." Elsa a said.

"Wow seriously?" Rapunzel asked excitedly with wonder shining in her eyes.

"Yep." Kristoff said. "We used to sail under a man named Kenway."

"That is so cool!" Rapunzel squealed. "Oh! We're here!" Rapunzel said and they stopped.

They stood before a beautiful two mast brig just like the _Jackdaw_.

"She still needs a figurehead and a name but other than that she's sea worthy."

" _Snow Queen_." Elsa said

"What?"

"That's her name. The _Snow Queen_."

"A fine name." Kristoff said.

* * *

 _One month later…_

Elsa stood on the docks of her island, which she called Queen's Cove. She was clad in her white robes with her four gold pistols strapped to her chest, her pistol swords on her hips, and her blowgun on her back. She watched as a group of laborers were building her estate. Flynn was helping them. "It'll be finished when you return." She and Kristoff managed to assemble a small crew, enough for now. She had named Kristoff her Quarter Master. She looked at the _Snow Queen_ 's ne figurehead. A regal looking woman with crown make of snowflakes.

Elsa climbed aboard her ship and took the wheel. It wasn't long before they saw their first prize.

"Schooner, Weselton ensign. Appears to be alone." Kristoff said.

Elsa smiled and put on her hood. "Hoist the black flag lads!" her Jolly Rodger was one of a kind, the Assassin symbol with an intricate and detailed snowflake inside. "Ready men…FIRE!"

* * *

 _Arendelle 1725…_

The _Snow Queen_ pulled into dock and the crew cheered, glad they would be on land for a bit. It was currently flying Corona's flag and instead of white sails had purple sails with the Corona coat of arms. Made them hard to recognize. Elsa stepped out of the Captain's Quarter's in her black coat with officer's rapiers on her hips and her pistols hidden under her coat.

Elsa looked over her crew. Her band of misfits had grown over the past 3 years. There was Merida, a gunner and fiddler. She wore a green coat with four pistols on her chest, a musket on her back and a pirate scimitar on her hip. She was the best marksman on the ship and one of few who could challenge Elsa in a sword match.

There was also Ariel, whom half the crew suspected was a mermaid. She was the one they sent down to scavenge ship wrecks because of how well she could swim. She was an accomplished duelist and would sometimes play her flute while Merida played her fiddle. She wore a privateer cutlass on her hip.

There was Eric. He was the one who taught Ariel to play the flute and was Kristoff's favorite fencing partner and drinking buddy aside from Elsa. He had an espada ancha on his hip with twin flintlock pistols.

Their chef was a black girl named Tiana. She was also Elsa's personal chef at her estate in Queen's Cove. Elsa felt blessed that she had met Tiana, her food was sublime. That was only a few of them.

Over the years they had become infamous in Weselton and the Southern Isles. Aside from attacking merchants and the military, they went out of their way to attack slave ships. Slavery was not only legal in Weselton and the Southern Isles, it was one of their top forms of commerce. Elsa hated slavery with a passion and took them down any chance she got. For this they were actually welcome in the waters of Corona, DunBroch, and Elsa's personal favorite, Arendelle.

As the crew began the head into town Elsa looked at the kingdom from where she stood on deck. _It's good to be back._

* * *

A/N: I've read a couple of these. Figured to try writing my own pirate au. R&R


End file.
